


Baby of the Bunch

by anewkindofme



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Breastfeeding, Dark Carlisle Cullen, Dark Esme Cullen, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme
Summary: Bella is the latest victim in Carlisle and Esme's kidnapping ring.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen & Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Esme Cullen & Bella Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Baby of the Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> Marie requested: I would love a short story one day where Carlisle and Esme has Kidnapped all their children, and brainwashed Them. Maybe with Bella as the New baby who still Got her brain! Uhhh Carlisle in daddy doctor mood would be cool!

Bella is not the only one. She’s unsure if that makes it better or worse.

Not all are babies either. The other two women are treated as toddlers, more than babies. Alice wears a pull up with Barney printed on the front and a pink jumper over a white t-shirt that reads “Daddy’s Little Girl”. Her pixie cut is filled with a million butterfly clips. Rosalie wears Disney Princess undies and a pink gingham dress. Her own hair is styled into pig-tails. Jasper is another toddler; she knows there’s pull-ups under his denim overalls and a fire engine t-shirt. The three of them sit in booster seats and eat the same food as Carlisle and Esme. They get to watch TV and play in the yard.

Edward and Emmett are babies, but given more “rights” than her. Both are in diapers and wearing matching red onesies that read “Thing 1” and “Thing 2”. They get to toddle around and drink from sippy cups instead of bottles. They can play on the smaller things outside and go in the swing.

The 5 act the age that their abductors have assigned to them. She can tell from the pictures on the wall that they’ve been there for years. They’re brainwashed, have Stockholm syndrome.

But Bella…she’s new.

Just a month ago, she was attending the clinic at her college. The doctor took a great liking to her and asked a lot of questions about her personal life. At the end of the visit, he offered to walk her to her car. When she was halfway there, he stuck something in her neck.

Bella awoke in a basinet, unable to move. A diaper was taped to her behind and she was bundled in one of those hospital blankets. Dr. Cullen and his wife cooed over her. She tried to talk, but no words came out. It was just whining and cries.

It got her breastfed by Esme, despite her wiggling and crying. She shit her diaper just a few hours later and was changed and powdered. While everyone else was bathed in the bath, she got them in the sink. She didn’t get baby food, let alone what the older three got. She was breast fed and somehow, it quenched any hunger she had. Esme had her on a schedule, once every two hours while she was awake and she was awoken twice a night. It made her thighs, tummy and face chubbier, yet she was still never able to move. She was held by her new “parents” or put in a stroller or baby swing.

Emmett and Edward were rough, pushing her swing around. Jasper brought her toys that her body was too weak to accept. Alice always helped their “mommy” pick her outfits. Rosalie hated her, she made faces and screamed. She had gotten a lot of spankings since Bella’s arrival and was threatened to be “aged down” if she couldn’t handle being a “big girl”, in Carlisle’s words.

Bella wanted to escape, but she wasn’t sure how. She had the mobility of a newborn. She couldn’t talk or do anything but cry, suck a titty and shit her diaper. She was mostly swaddled, but wore onesies.

  
“They’re easiest to change,” Esme would explain to Alice when she tried to pick out elaborate dresses.

A pacifier was sandwiched into her mouth when she wasn’t eating. She was expected to lay there and look around as the others played.

One day, however, things changed.

Esme took her out of her pink swaddle and she shivered in just her polka dot onesie that read “Momma’s Girl”. The “toddlers” were doing crafts, while the “older babies” played with Carlisle. Esme laid her on a pink blanket just as she had done a few days prior. Last time, she hadn’t been able to lift her head and nearly suffocated in the blanket. Today, she pushes harder and manages to get it up. Esme claps her hand.

  
“Good girl! Can you roll over for Mommy! Come Bella, roll over!”

Bella tries, she wants to be able to move again. She wants to escape this hell hole. She attempts to roll, but she just wiggles instead. She starts to cry out of frustration, causing Esme to rub her back.

  
“It’s okay, angel, we don’t want to exhaust you.”

But it’s not okay. A month ago, she was an adult, with freedom. Now, her body is like a 3-month old’s. She can barely move, she can’t speak. Esme rolls her onto her back and rubs her tummy. Bella whimpers, looking up at her with big eyes. Esme picks her up and carries her to the couch, settling down. She unbuttons her top and exposes her giant breasts. Esme removes the pacifier and guides Bella’s mouth. By now she knows better, she drinks on demand.

Carlisle walks over and sits beside his wife. “She’s still not rolling over?”

“No,” Esme’s voice grows worried. “I’m getting nervous, Carlisle. By now, all the other kids were rolling over, starting to crawl.”

“They were ready to get older. Perhaps Bella isn’t. The medicine shows them what age they’re supposed to be permanently. For our big ones, they reached toddlerhood in a year. Edward and Emmett have been 10 months for a couple of years now, they might not reach toddlerhood either. Maybe little Bella here is going to be a newborn forever.”

Bella’s eyes nearly bulge out of her head. Newborn? Forever?  
  


“Daddy!” Rosalie whines from across the room. “I want you to spin me!”

Carlisle sighs. “She is such a jealous little girl.”

“I say we regress her a couple of days. Not newborn, but put her back in diapers and see how she likes it.”

“Sounds good to me,” Carlisle pecks his wife’s lips before kissing Bella’s forehead. “Can you handle that? This one needs her checkup.”

Esme nods and finishes feeding Bella. Carlisle burps her and she spits up a little on his shoulder. He chuckles and takes her down to the basement where his “clinic” is set up. She’s weighed on a baby scale and measured. He listens to her heart and checks her vitals.

“You’re getting to be the little baby of our dreams,” Carlisle coos.

He unsnaps her onesie and untapes her diaper. Carlisle gently rolls her over and inserts a thermometer into her behind. Bella whimpers, kicking her legs.

“Aww, it’ll be over soon, Pumpkin. Look at this cute tushie,” he pinches her behind and she frowns. “Who’s Daddy’s little girl?”

_Not me._

The thermometer beeps and Carlisle removes it. “98.6. All good.”

It’s always all good.

He scoops her back up, leaving her naked except her diaper. Carlisle settles into the chair nearby, removing his own shirt and laying her on his chest. The warm skin confuses her. She knows she’s a big girl, she hates it…

So why does she find herself drooling onto him?

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts!


End file.
